Surveillance trop rapprochée
by Cyclae
Summary: One-shot : Hermione se retrouve encore à suivre Drago dans la salle sur demande pour savoir ce qu'il fabrique et va amèrement le regretter. Drago de se son côté va apprendre qu'il ne peut pas tout contrôler et que certaines choses lui résisteront toujours, mais bien entendu, il ne supporte qu'on lui résiste.


**Le mot du début : **

Et voila, premier One-Shot posté depuis la fin officielle de mon skyblog (ouioui). C'est un One-shot que j'avais déjà posté, mais j'ai décidé de le supprimer et j'ai pris du temps pour le réécrire. Je l'avait écrit lors d'un challenge skyblog et je ne l'avais pas écris en cherchant à faire long. J'ai donc décidé de le rallonger de deux pages et de réécrire l'intégralité du One-Shot. je le trouve bien, peut-être que les choses vont un peu vite, mais c'est ce que cherchait en l'écrivant. Une sensation de course effrénée. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, si oui, il faut le dire ! même si votre review fait à peine deux mots :)

**Disclamer:** les personnages et lieux sont à maman Rowling, le scénario m'appartient ~

**Petit plus** : des questions ? j'ai ask et twitter (allez sur mon profil pour trouver les liens)

Bonne lecture *keurkeur*

**Cyclae**

* * *

Ce matin-là Hermione était anxieuse et elle avait de quoi. Assise dans la grande salle, elle ne cessait de tripoter ses cheveux en enroulant des mèches autour de ses doigts, mâchait nerveusement le manche de sa cuillère et n'ouvrait même pas son livre d'histoire de la magie, alors qu'il y avait une interrogation écrite en fin de journée. Elle n'arrivait même pas à entamer son petit-déjeuner dont les tartines de confiture de fraises n'appelaient qu'elle, en vain. Non Hermione Granger n'était pas dans son état normal.  
Quand Harry et Ron vinrent s'asseoir près d'elle, Hermione ne le remarqua pas et continua de massacrer son œuf qui ne ressemblait plus à rien d'autre qu'à un tas gluant informe, mélangeant jaune et blanc et fixait ses tartines, en se demandant si elle en avait vraiment ou pas.

- Tout ira bien Hermione. Tenta de la rassurer Harry en posant une main amicale sur son épaule. Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu surveilles Malfoy quand il va dans la salle sur demande. T'as juste à te cacher.  
- Je sais, je sais, s'énerva la jeune fille en abattant sa fourchette dans les restes de son oeuf. Mais... je ne sais pas...il est bizarre depuis quelques temps...il me fixe...ça ne rassure vraiment pas. Il doit avoir des doutes... je n'ai pas envie de me faire attraper...  
- Hermione, les serpentards nous fixent toujours. Ils sont comme ça. Ils ont besoin de se sentir regardés, ils cherchent une faille à exploiter, donc ils fixent, et Malfoy te déteste, je ne pense pas qu'il ait des doutes. Ce doit être la faute au fait que tu as littéralement explosé sa note en histoire de la magie ? Fallait voir sa tête quand le prof a dit ta note, il le vivait mal, continua Ron en mettant une tartine grossièrement beurrée dans sa bouche.  
- On y serait bien allé à ta place, mais on a un entraînement... continua Harry l'air désolé.  
- Merci Harry... je sais... Je rentre, je le suis, je regarde et je sors. Hermione se demanda alors si elle pouvait s'étouffer avec les restes de son œuf, mais abandonna cette idée quand Harry lui mit un coup de coude dans les côtes.  
- Il s'en va, lui souffla son meilleur ami. S'il y a un souci, tu sais quoi faire.  
- Si je suis dans la salle sur demande j'aurais du mal à balancer des gerbes d'étincelles crétin. Bon, j'y vais.

La brunette ramassa rapidement ses affaires et fila presque en courant, sans même un mot pour ses amis, à la suite de Malfoy qui venait de sortir de la grande salle d'un pas pressé, ne cessant de regarder de tous les côtés.

Il avait été décidé qu'elle suivrait Malfoy dans la salle sur demande afin de savoir ce qu'il y faisait, car Harry et Ron ne pouvaient pas le faire, au vu de leurs emplois du temps bien différents, mais c'était à présent une habitude et elle devait s'y faire. Ils se relayaient pour le surveiller, mais jamais ils n'étaient entrés dans la salle avec lui et aujourd'hui, elle devait franchir ce pas qui pourrait la mener dans un piège si son mauvais pressentiment s'avérait juste. Comme l'avait dit Harry, Hermione était la plus douée du trio, elle serait plus discrète et s'il arrivait malheur, elle saurait se défendre, enfin... selon Harry.

Pourtant, Hermione savait que si malheur il y avait, elle serait incapable de lutter, pour la bonne et simple raison qu'Hermione avait peur de Malfoy, mais personne ne le savait. Elle avait beau se montrer forte devant cet énergumène, en vérité, il la terrorisait et elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Mais depuis plusieurs jours sa peur augmentait à chaque détour de couloir, car elle sentait le regard du Serpentard se poser sur elle un peu trop souvent, et son regard était trop étrange et pénétrant pour qu'il ne fasse que la regarder comme ça. Il y avait une raison, elle le sentait, et cela la hantait depuis un moment. Quand elle se retournait dans un couloir, il se trouvait au bout, il lui adressait un sourire fin et effrayant puis disparaissait. Il venait à côté d'elle lors de certains cours et se taisait, il était simplement là et c'était pire que tout.

Hermione tremblait d'effrois à la simple présence du vert et argent, pourtant cela ne l'empêchait pas de l'insulter. Les insultes sortaient d'elles-mêmes d'entre ses lèvres sans qu'elle l'ait demandé et il répondait. Ils s'entendaient toujours aussi mal et parfois, cela prenait une ampleur telle qu'il fallait les arrêter, mais ces temps-ci, cela arrivait moins souvent, et le château ne s'en portait que mieux, mais Hermione le vivait très mal, car cela voulait dire qu'il préparait quelque chose.

Puis il en avait toujours était ainsi. Les Serpentard faisaient peur et les Gryffondors se défendaient. Hermione et Malfoy étaient à eux deux le parfait exemple des relations entre leurs deux maisons. Il lui faisait peur et elle se défendait et le château en tremblait.

La filature commença donc. Hermione resta à bonne distance de Malfoy, se cachant derrière les statues, dans les angles de couloir, elle avait même enlevé ses chaussures pour ne pas être entendu.

Elle le suivit dans une grande partie du château durant un moment, ne comprenant pour pourquoi il faisait autant de détours, elle continua néanmoins de le suivre et arriva enfin devant la salle sur demande. Il posa son sac regarda autour de lui d'un air méfiant, passa trois fois devant la porte et celle-ci se dessina devant lui, ses ornements sortant du mur dans un bruit léger et discret. Malfoy regarda une fois de plus autour de lui, prit son sac, et pénétra dans la salle. A cet instant Hermione se mit à courir le plus vite possible et réussit, au prix de nombreux efforts pour ne pas faire trop de bruit à passer par la porte qui avait manquée de la couper en deux en se refermant.

La salle sur demande avait toujours intrigué Hermione. Cette pièce dont on ne connaissait pas les dimensions réelles, cette salle qui cachait tellement de secrets, de livres, de montagnes de meubles tenant par magie, de bruits étranges, de vie insoupçonnée. Cet endroit mythique était un grenier géant, c'était pour Hermione une source d'émerveillement constant. Elle avait toujours voulu voir la salle sous cette forme pour pouvoir fouiller, se perdre dans les dédales de meubles, de statues, de livres et de choses dont, elle n'avait certainement pas conscience de l'existence.

Elle commença à marcher sans vraiment savoir où elle allait. Elle avait perdu la trace de Malfoy en quelques secondes et la peur la prit. Son ventre décida de la torturer. Elle s'arrêta et décida de tendre l'oreille, il n'était non plus un chat, il devait bien faire un peu de bruit non ? Elle entendait la plainte émise par le gramophone, mais rien de plus. Elle tendit un peu plus l'oreille et entendit quelque chose ressemblant à un murmure se répercutant en écho très faible à travers la salle. Suivre ce bruit la mènerait à lui, aussi la jeune fille décida de suivre ce qu'elle entendait. Elle erra un long moment et le vit enfin.

Il se tenait immobile devant une armoire à trois portes qu'elle reconnut comme une armoire à disparaître. Son cerveau se mit à réfléchir à vitesse grand V alors qu'elle se cachait derrière une étagère remplie de bocaux en verre.

Pourquoi avait-il besoin de cette armoire ? Pourquoi y allait-il chaque jour ? Que faisait-il ? Était-ce cela qui le rendait étrange ? Un tas de questions commencèrent à se bousculer dans sa tête. Elle recula doucement et entreprit de déposer son sac au sol, car le poids de celui-ci ne l'aidait pas, s'il en avait pour un moment avec cette armoire, elle allait finir par avoir mal au dos à force d'attendre et d'observer. Hermione posa doucement son sac au sol, ne détachant pas les yeux de Malfoy lui tournait le dos, ouvrant et fermant la porte de l'armoire en marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles. Soudain, elle se coinça le pied dans la lanière de son sac, soufflant discrètement étouffant un juron, elle s'en débarrassa et fit glisser son sac un peu plus loin et se remit à sa place afin de poursuivre sa mission d'observation, mais son ennemi n'était plus à la sienne et la peur l'envahit. Elle n'osa plus bouger tentant de se concentrer sur le moindre bruit, son ventre se fit douloureux, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle était morte de peur. Son cœur se mit à battre vite, trop vite et trop fort, elle n'entendait plus que lui. Il était temps de partir, elle pouvait se compromettre à tout instant. Lentement, Hermione recula afin de partir, mais elle se heurta à quelque chose... ou quelqu'un. Soudain, on lui arracha sa baguette des mains et son sac disparu. Elle se tourna et cru mourir.

- Je ne supporte pas les miss-je-sais-tout et encore moins les fouineuses dans ton genre. Mais voir les deux mélangées avec toi, c'est encore pire, cracha Drago Malfoy en mettant la baguette d'Hermione dans la poche intérieure de son veston, tout en fixant la jeune fille de son regard le plus haineux. Que fais-tu ici ?  
- Et toi ? Trembla Hermione qui se sentait perdre ses moyens.  
- Je pose les questions et toi, tu réponds, crois-moi, c'est un conseil Granger. Il était froid, il était méchant. Il était juste Malfoy en fait.  
- Cela ne te regarde pas !  
- Justement si. Tu m'observais, tu m'as suivi jusqu'ici, donc ça me concerne. Tu es peut-être discrète, mais je le suis plus que toi. Alors réponds ! Il s'approcha d'elle, le regard, si menaçant qu'elle eut le souffle coupé et maudit Harry et Ron de l'avoir envoyée là.  
- Non. Répondit-elle simplement.  
- Tu es exaspérante. Enfin tu es une gryffondor, vous êtes tous les mêmes. Vous et votre courage à la con. Elle continuait de se taire et cela mit le jeune homme en rogne... Bien, étant donné que tu n'écoutes pas. Il leva sa baguette. Va falloir se montrer persuasif.

N'ayant plus de baguette, étant morte de peur, incapable de bouger elle mit ses mains devant son visage, mais il ne la frappa pas d'un sort comme elle l'aurait cru. Il l'attrapa par le bras et la tira avec lui, la tirant de sa cachette. Elle tenta de se débattre pour fuir et avertir les autres, mais rien n'y fit, il était bien plus fort qu'elle et avait sa baguette. Il semblait passablement en colère de devoir interrompre son activité pour devoir s'occuper d'elle, mais au-delà de cette colère palpable, elle pouvait entrevoir un brin d'inquiétude Peut-être à l'idée que ses activités ne soient découvertes.

- On va passer un marché. Dit-il en la plaquant contre l'armoire à disparaître. Tu me dis ce que tu fais là et tu repars, en contrepartie bien sûr, tu n'as rien vu. Soit tu ne me dis rien et je teste cette armoire avec toi, mais je doute que je t'en ressorte entière, enfin que tu en ressortes ou pas, cela m'est parfaitement égale. Il sourit de toutes ses dents, un sourire trop sadique pour paraître normal.  
- Tu n'es qu'un...  
- Serpentard. C'est notre rôle de vous pourrir la vie.  
- Et c'est mon rôle de Gryffondor de pourrir la tienne. Donc non, je ne te dirais rien. Cracha Hermione en se débattant de plus belle.

S'il y avait bien une chose dans le monde que Drago Malfoy ne supportait pas, c'était la résistance féminine face à lui. Que ce soit une jolie fille ou que ce soit Granger. D'ailleurs, c'était surtout sa résistance à elle qu'il ne supportait pas. Elle était toujours là pour lui rappeler qu'il n'était qu'un homme et non un dieu, que tout le monde n'était pas à ses ordres.  
Elle et sa tignasse immonde, elle et sa main se levant à chaque question, elle et ses amis, elle était sa plaie. Il avait beau la tenir sous sa coupe, elle continuait de résister. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle ne lui cédait pas, pourquoi elle ne laissait pas tomber le combat au moins une fois. Sentant la colère grimper en lui, il plongea son regard d'acier dans l'ambre des yeux colériques et apeurés de la rouge et or dans l'espoir de la faire plier.

Elle avait un regard comme il en voyait rarement, étant donné que les gens baissaient les yeux en sa présence. Elle avait un regard ambré où venait se promener quelques reflets dorés. Son regard reflétait la rage, la peur, le défi, l'indécence. Son regard n'était pas comme les autres, il le défiait et surmontait sa peur de lui pour l'affronter.

Il laissa une main glisser le long de la porte de l'armoire et sans savoir pourquoi il s'approcha d'elle, approchant ainsi l'objet le plus dangereux qu'il ait eu à voir jusqu'à ce jour. Le jeune homme avait du mal à l'avouer, mais il avait toujours était intrigué par cette fille qui par sa banalité pitoyable se démarquait si bien des autres. Il laissa son regard vagabonder sur elle. Ses cheveux à peine coiffés retombants sur ses épaules qui, en fait, étaient frêles et pouvaient certainement se briser avec une simple pression. Il pencha légèrement la tête et le parfum vanille d'Hermione lui arracha un sursaut très léger. Il ferma alors les yeux puis les rouvrit pour finir par détailler son cou, sa peau était pâle, sans aucune imperfection, donnant envie d'y goûter.

De son côté Hermione n'arrivait pas à gérer la crise. Elle le voyait s'approcher, il la regardait d'un air absent, mais à la fois concentré, comme s'il cherchait l'endroit où frapper, il devait chercher la faille. Elle l'entendait respirer, sentait son regard la transpercer et se demandait si elle n'allait pas finir par exploser tellement la chaleur de son corps augmentait et la faisait presque défaillir. Elle ne pouvait pas bouger, enfin elle n'arrivait pas à bouger, son cœur battait à cent à l'heure, si bien qu'elle n'entendait que lui, elle sentait de petites gouttes de sueur perler sur sa tempe alors qu'elle cherchait comment échapper à cette situation dont elle allait finir par perdre le contrôle.

Elle pouvait le frapper, elle le savait, mais elle ne voulait pas, trouvant cette bataille trop intéressante pour être aussi vite délaissée. Malfoy avait un comportement étrange, mais elle se sentait aussi différente. Elle n'avait plus peur, elle ressentait une excitation particulière, qui faisait battre son cœur, trembler son corps et la faisait frissonner alors que quelques secondes avant elle avait manqué de mourir de chaud.

Le jeune Malfoy continuait quant à lui de sentir son odeur. Il continuait de chercher comment la faire tomber, car il le fallait, quand il cessa tout mouvement. Il fut pris de court par son corps qui réagit à la présence de la Gryffondor. Foudroyé par la stupeur, il recula. Elle restait là, dos à la porte, les jambes croisées, les mains jointes derrière son dos, son visage innocent et inquiet cachant en réalité tout le contraire.

Les relations Gryffondors, Serpentards ne devaient pas changer. Elles devaient rester comme elles étaient et ils le savaient. C'est alors que comprenant l'incompréhension dans laquelle était Drago, Hermione devait réagir, car l'effet du jeune homme sur elle était inquiétant, mais elle devait aussi récupérer sa baguette à laquelle elle n'avait plus pensé durant les dernières minutes qui venaient de s'écouler. Elle chercha quoi faire et ne voyait qu'une solution, qui n'en n'était pas une et ne mènerait à rien, mais lui ferait gagner du temps pour trouver comment récupérer sa baguette. Lentement, elle se décolla de l'armoire et le fixa droit dans les yeux. Elle y lisait un malaise certain, mais elle n'allait pas mieux, pourtant elle devait bouger. C'est alors qu'elle attrapa un drap qui recouvrait une chaise juste à côté d'elle, et l'envoya sur Malfoy qui, une fois qu'il l'eut enlevé, l'entendait déjà courir dans la salle sur demande.

- J'ai ta baguette !

- Je sais ! Mais moi, j'ai ta précieuse chevalière. Tonna sa voix en écho.

En effet, quand Drago leva sa main, il s'aperçut que cette garce comme il était en train de l'appeler dans sa tête, venait de la lui retirer. Elle allait certainement demander à l'échanger contre sa baguette, mais un Malfoy restait un être de mauvaise foi, et mauvais perdant. Il ne se laisserait pas faire, surtout pas par elle. Il rangea sa baguette et se mit à courir, tentant de suivre la jeune fille en écoutant ses pas résonner dans l'immensité de la salle.

Les couloirs de meubles, d'objets en tout genre les colonnes menaçant de s'écraser au sol, les bruits étranges venant des armoires, la plainte du gramophone, les cages vides. Les immenses étagères remplies de livres, de bocaux qui feraient rêver Rogue, décidément cette salle regorgeait de choses étranges, mais rien permettant de trouver Granger et Drago commençait à sérieusement perdre patience, alors que la course n'avait commencé que depuis une dizaine de minutes. Il l'entendait courir, mais ne la voyait jamais. Il pensa user d'un sortilège, mais il ne trouvait pas et au fur et à mesure que sa patience se perdait, il sentait une excitation étrange l'enivrer de sorte que cette poursuite se transformât en une sorte de jeu pour lui. La poursuivre, l'attraper, la faire souffrir, la voir pleurer. Un jeu de domination dont il rêvait.

Il s'arrêta alors de courir et écouta attentivement. Plus de bruit de pas, elle devait se cacher.

C'est plus de ton âge de jouer à cache-cache, tu sais Granger ? Mais si tu veux jouer à ça, pas de problème, mais fais gaffe, en ce moment, j'ai tendance à être mal luné et à être un mauvais perdant. Tu vas donc perdre.

- Moi aussi, j'aime jouer Malfoy.

Sa voix était proche. Ses sens étaient à présent en alerte. Il regarda tout autour de lui et dans le reflet d'un miroir, il la vit. Elle était collée contre une statue représentant un guerrier romain. Elle s'était reculée jusque dans le creux de la cape de la statue. Si stupide, pensa le jeune serpentard en avançant lentement vers elle, à pas de loup, guettant sa proie avec une avidité non dissimulée. Elle éveillée en lui quelque chose qui n'avait réussi à sortir, quelque chose qui le faisait se sentir bien et il avait besoin de se sentir bien, il se sentait bien et ferait tout pour continuer à se sentir bien, même si cela passait par la souffrance de la Gryffondor, car il se dit qu'elle devait être belle quand les traits de son visage se déformaient sous la douleur. Une fois derrière elle, il attendit.

De son côté, Hermione tentait de trouver un point positif à ce petit jeu... cela lui ferait perdre du poids ? Peut-être, mais son poids n'était étrangement pas un problème quand elle savait que Drago Malfoy était en colère et à sa poursuite et le tout après s'être montré étrangement proche avec elle. En y repensant, elle se sentit rougir comme jamais elle n'avait pu rougir, même pas pour Ron. Il fallait dire que dans ce genre de situation n'importe qui aurait rougit et serait passé au bord de l'implosion, enfin... elle le pensait. Malfoy si proche, si étrange, un regard si froid et à la fois si attirant, elle se demandait encore comment tout cela aurait fini s'il ne s'était pas écarté. Pourtant, elle se souvenait de sa main, glissant sur la paroi de l'armoire, si près d'elle, sa main qui tout en glissant avait frôlé sa peau. Sa respiration saccadée à vous en faire frissonner. Le tout mélangé à cette ambiance, ce refus de se plier créant un duel pour prendre le pouvoir.

C'est alors, qu'elle sentit une main se glisser sur son épaule et remonter le long de sa nuque pour dégager ses cheveux et laisser sa peau à nue, sans défense. Elle s'immobilisa instantanément et comprit qu'en fait, elle ne pouvait plus bouger.

- C'est bien dommage Granger, j'aurai pris grand plaisir à te chasser encore et encore, mais là, j'ai plus le temps. Murmura le jeune homme en frôlant la peau de la jeune fille, de son nez.

- Tu es répugnant, cracha Hermione.

- Tu aurais plutôt dû prendre ma baguette, au lieu de prendre ma chevalière. Je déteste qu'on touche à cette chevalière.

Il tira alors la tête d'Hermione en arrière, et la fixa de son regard le plus méchant, lui faisant comprendre son mécontentement et se moquant des gémissements de douleur de la jeune fille.

- Depuis quelque temps, je m'ennuie beaucoup, donc un rien m'amuse, un rien comme toi. Parce que toi, tu n'es rien sache-le. Juste... un bon moyen de tester cette fichue armoire.

Il lut alors la peur dans le regard de son ennemie. Elle était terrifiée et c'était excitant. Il était là, tout puissant, dominant enfin Granger, lui faisant peur et lisant la peur sur son visage. Mais ce qui attira le plus le jeune homme, fut sa peau. Une eau sans la moindre imperfection, une peau bien plus pâle qu'il n'avait pu l'imaginer. Il releva la tête de la jeune fille et ne se dominant plus, il vint doucement embrasser sa peau.

- Me touche pas.

- Et tu résistes ? Décidément. Il embrassa une fois de plus sa nuque.

- Si Pansy te satisfait pas, c'est pas mon problème, alors tu dégages tes mains.

- Très bien. Il sourit. J'aurai pu t'épargner.

Il l'agrippa alors par le bras et serra si fort qu'Hermione n'osa tenter de se débattre. Elle le suivit, cherchant une issue et n'en trouvant aucune. Elle savait ce qu'il allait faire et s'y refusait, car elle allait certainement y laisser sa peau si l'armoire n'était pas en bon état de marche. Une fois de plus face à l'armoire, il y plaqua une seconde fois la jeune fille, la tenant fermement par les épaules.

- Je me tairai si tu me dis ce que tu fais ici.

- Je déteste qu'on me résiste.

- Tu parles du fait que je refuse de répondre à ta question, ou du fait que je ne respire pas aussi fort que toi quand nous sommes aussi proches ? Elle sourit.  
- Tu aurais mieux fait de me le dire, cracha violemment l'adolescent avant d'ouvrir la porte de l'armoire pour y jeter Hermione.  
- Malfoy c'est pas drôle du tout ! Sors-moi de là ! Arrête ! S'il te plait !...je te promets que quand je sortirai je te crèverai les yeux ! MALFOY !

Elle s'égosillait, elle frappait contre la porte et lui restait debout en face à se demander quoi faire. Il approcha de l'armoire, posa sa main sur la porte, ferma les yeux. Personne ne devait lui résister. Personne.

- Harmonia nect...  
- Malfoy ! Stop ! Arrête, tu sais que cette armoire n'est pas en état, je vais mourir. C'est tout ce que tu vas gagner ! Alors je t'en supplie !

Cette fois, elle le suppliait, elle lui hurlait d'ouvrir, disant qu'elle avait peur des espaces clos, qu'elle avait mal. Elle lui demandait d'arrêter, elle souffrait. Il était tenté d'abréger ses souffrances en la faisant définitivement disparaître, mais il savait qu'il en serait incapable. Il gagnerait un cadavre et ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. Il l'écouta pleurer, frapper, supplier. Elle cédait enfin, mais lui aussi se sentit céder sous ses supplications, car son sentiment d'attirance et d'excitation ne partait pas. Découvert récemment, il était trop agréable pour l'oublier si vite, même s'il s'agissait de Granger.

Une fois. Une seule et la vie reprendrait son cour.

Il respira le plus fort possible et ouvrit la porte. Elle lui tomba littéralement dessus, il la rattrapa comme il put. Il la sentait trembler entre ses bras, elle était terrorisée et pleurait sans s'arrêter. Il resta sans bouger un moment, trop stupéfait par son propre comportement pour oser le moindre geste. Il se savait monstrueux, il savait qu'il la faisait souvent pleurer, mais pas à ce point et pourtant c'était un serpentard, c'était son rôle.

- Je te hais, je te jure que je déteste Granger. Murmura Drago à son oreille alors qu'elle continuait de pleurer.  
Elle voulut parler, le frapper, mais elle resta contre lui, elle avait eu la peur de sa vie et cru que jamais elle ne s'en remettrait. Se retrouver seule dans le noir, dans un espace plus petit qu'un placard, avoir l'impression de transplaner lentement. Sentir son corps se compresser à mesure que la formule est prononcée. Elle sentait encore ses poumons lui faire mal à chaque respiration. Puis sentant les bras de Drago l'entourer, elle paniqua, se débattit comme un diable, tentant de le frapper, mais il la fit taire.

Il souleva le visage de la Gryffondor et l'embrassa avec une passion frôlant l'indécence.

Elle cessa alors de pleurer, s'arrêta de trembler et laissa ses mains retomber le long de son corps, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle ne réagissait pas et pourquoi son cœur battait d'une si étrange et douce mélodie. C'était la première fois qu'elle ressentait cela, et quelque chose lui disait que c'était la dernière et qu'il fallait en profiter car personne ne le saurait.

Lui ne se comprenait pas, il se dégoûté lui-même, pourtant les lèvres de son ennemie étaient de celles qu'il ne fallait jamais goûter sous peine d'en redemander. Il passa ses mains sur sa taille, les fit remonter sur son dos pour la garder tout contre lui et fut surprit de sentir les mains encore tremblantes de peur de la jeune fille, venait se glisser sur sa nuque et sur sa joue.

Il se sépara d'elle à bout de souffle, le regard désolé et à la fois victorieux.

- Les relations Gryffondors Serpentards ne doivent pas changer. Dit-il.

Hermione resta un instant incrédule puis perdit connaissance. Drago l'allongea et posa l'extrémité de sa baguette sur le front de la jeune fille. Il en extirpa deux filaments argentés qu'il plaça dans deux flacons différents, puis il la porta en dehors de la salle, et après s'être assuré d'avoir bien arrangé ses souvenirs pour qu'elle se souvienne n'avoir rien vu, rien entendu ni rien ressentit dans la salle sur demande. Une fois cela fait, il courut dans sa salle commune, car son absence s'était faite trop longue.

Une fois dans sa chambre le jeune homme regarda les deux flacons de souvenirs se disant que seul un Serpentard en aurait été capable et Blaise entra. Voyant son ami arriver Drago cacha précipitamment un flacon dans sa poche et garda l'autre en main.

- C'est quoi ? Demanda le métis.  
- Ça, mon ami. C'est un souvenir de Granger. C'est la tactique de Quidditch qu'elle avait mise au point pour Potter.  
- Comment tu l'as eu ? Couina Blaise, les yeux grands ouverts.  
- Tu passes derrière Granger, tu l'assommes et hop. Sourit Drago en jouant avec le flocon.

Blaise bien content de bientôt pouvoir enfin écraser les rouge et or sortit en courant chercher la pensine de Rogue, sachant que celui-ci la lui céderait facilement quand il saurait pourquoi elle allait servir.  
Drago quant à lui sortit l'autre flacon de souvenirs et l'étiqueta « écart » avant de le cacher précieusement au fond d'un tiroir afin de se souvenir de cet instant qui était certainement le dernier moment de bonheur auquel il aurait droit avant longtemps.

* * *

Je sens que cette fin est ultra frustrante pour vous xD je le sens à des kilomètres ! maintenant imaginez la suite ;)

Une review = un cookies et des bisous licorne !

Cyclae,


End file.
